sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell the Fox
Maxwell is a nine-year old male white Mobian white fox gifted with super-speed and dormant strength. He is a main character of Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, he was the newest member of the Dreamcasters. Debuting in The Moonlight Pledge, Maxwell is an orphan that hails from Wingstrong Orphanage and later a member of Team Prinus, a team made to search for the Chaos Emeralds to stop Rikai's plans. Energetic and curious about his surroundings, Maxwell is a kind-hearted individual whose idealistic view on the world makes him naive, but genuine. He follows his sense of justice, even though lacking, and has an insatiable desire for adventuring and running. Character © to Chamesthehero/ProLuxray/Lolcraft98. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, Youtube, and deviantART, respectively. Physical Description Maxwell is a snow-white arctic fox with below-average height, which is justified because of his age. His eyes, blue in color, is one of the prominent features of his species along with his blue skin on his ears. Featuring a small black nose on his furry white muzzle, he has two strips of hair that stick out on his forehead. Maxwell has a smooth fluffy tail, white in color, which sways according to the canid's emotions. Maxwell has three toes on each foot, and very sharp teeth. Much like his friends, he has his own signature attire that he seldom modifies. He wears his tricolored wireless headphones, which are connected to Ramonna's computer, to listen to music regularly. He owns a white long-sleeved jacket and blue pants. To protect his hands from the cold, he also wears a pair of blue mittens. Along with his bicolored white and blue shoes, he is never seen without his scarf, his most treasured possession. Personality Maxwell is an energetic, lighthearted, and cheerful nine-year old that cherishes freedom and his companions. This white canid follows his own sense of ideals that make him an extremely friendly person that is able to get along with most other people. His most memorable trait is his genuine warm, innocent demeanor, which is able to reach out even the coldest of hearts. Maxwell is an individual with a strong sense of will. He tends to be too trusting of other people, making him extremely naive. While this child often attempts to do the right thing, his judgement is still lousy. Likewise, he is still oblivious to romance. Among his qualities is his bravery. His innocent nature commonly makes him ignorant to the tension of dire situations. Unless it is some childish ghost story or his friend's anger, there is little that can profoundly intimidate Maxwell. This white canid loves running. Its feeling of freedom and thrill captivates him greatly and makes him chase adventure. His friendly competitiveness and drive to keep his word is apparent. He will not hesitate to fight for what he believes in. However, despite having a positive view on life, Maxwell's naivete does backfire and makes him easily be manipulated by those with more malicious intentions at heart. Being a little child, he is not very intelligent nor a prime example of a logical thinker, but there are moments when he demonstrates cleverness and surprisingly deep insight into difficulties. History and Appearances Main article: Maxwell the Fox/History Fanfiction Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers Maxwell is a fighter that cherishes freedom. Despite having much of his hidden potential still dormant, his powers make him a formidable opponent that alarms foes with his unexpected impressive skills. He has still much to learn and experience, however, opening the doors for him to become even stronger in the future. Training with his friends throughout the series, Maxwell is generally considered a prodigy for his age. His tremendous speed and talent allows this white canid to be acknowledged by many to be, within his continuity and in terms of average speed, among the fastest people in the entire planet of Mobius. Boasting a natural capacity of reaching absurd speeds, his coordination and acrobatic skill are elevated. Maxwell's low weight also grants him the easiness of performing numerous stunts without losing his speed's momentum. Even though rare, he is still prone to crashing whenever he loses control of his direction. Maxwell has self-taught parkour skills which came to him naturally due to his honed reflexes. As such, he uses his environment to his advantage in order to escape or, most commonly, to further increase the potency of his techniques. For example, he can relatively take high amounts of fall damage, grind on rails, wall-jump, and even run on almost any flat surface when his speed is at a certain level. Aside from running, Maxwell is an avid skate-boarder. He most commonly uses it as a method for transportation in the big cities, often developing several tricks to further intensify the sheer awesomeness of the hobby. One of his dreams is to own an Extreme Gear of his own to soar around the skies. Since this little canid thoroughly looks up to them, some of Maxwell's strong personality quirks were inherited from his best friends. For example, his decision-making skills under pressure, botanic knowledge, and basic cooking were all skills he learned by living with them. His cute appearance and charisma are also big factors for becoming friends with others with more ease. Despite being quite powerful and hard to strike, Maxwell is not invincible. Without his speed boosting his attacks, Maxwell's regular strength is the standard for someone his age and height: quite underwhelming. He is often reckless in his approaches and he does not tank damage all that well. Supernatural Speed Maxwell's trademark ability is his supernatural speed. A natural-born runner, this speedy canid boasts momentum capable of competing with the fastest living and non-living things inside Mobius. Occasionally, normal people see Maxwell as a white blur when he is running around. His top speed is unknown. Maxwell's reflexes and overall reaction time stand at astonishing supernatural levels. Because of this, he frequently dodges attacks and can become a huge hassle for opponents to hit him at all. This energetic little kid boasts great amounts of vitality that are necessary to maintain his foot speed. Aside from getting to places faster, Maxwell utilizes his blinding speeds to deliver many strikes, boosted in strength with the momentum of his speed, at the same time in only few moments. His speed-boosted attacks are incredibly strong, enough to shatter very durable structures. Alternatively, while dashing, he can easily leave numerous afterimages behind him. He is able to trick slower foes with illusions and find openings to exploit and win battles without having a single scratch. Surrounding a single target by running around them faster than normal is one of his strategies to deprive them of their oxygen. This handy oxygen-deprivation skill is used to put out fire because he only ever tried on them. Maxwell is able to break the sound barrier on his own, though at a price. His signature technique, Phantom Fist, involves him charging forward and landing a hit so fast it produces a sonic boom that destroys everything around him. The brutishness of the move is considered almost unstoppable even against energy-barriers, but it also greatly damages the child after use, making it an all-or-nothing last-resort. This child, while talented with his speed, does have some problems controlling it sometimes and has been constantly practicing. His acceleration, though still extraordinary, is not one of his strongest points. And finally, he is rather prone of crashing onto things when he is running extremely fast. Unleashed Transformation Being more than it meets the eye, Maxwell's main trump card is his hidden potential sealed inside of him. This innate strength, granted through mysterious circumstances, can only be accessed through the triggering of a special transformation he can only undergo when mentally distraught and has an urge of great power while witnessing something horrible happen to someone else he cares about. Maxwell's appearance is not altered so much as much as his power. Instead, he radiates an intense white aura and lightning sparks from his body. His beautiful blue-colored eyes became white and his innocent looks are naturally changed to a more menacing and furious expression. During such mysterious form, Maxwell's physical ability is dramatically increased to awesome levels. For example, while having his true potential unleashed, he is capable of reaching speeds so much greater than before that he becomes completely invisible to the untrained eye. That said, it also means his destructive power becomes capable of mimicking the sheer strength behind Ramonna's regular punches. Despite being a powerhouse, this transformation is not flawless. Currently, Maxwell is completely unaware of the origins of this transformation and only dreams of voluntarily drawing this power naturally. In addition, due to the circumstances in which this transformation is triggered, this child is berserk and barely thinks rationally. His stamina becomes crucial as it burns down faster and the form ends when he calms down. Creation and Development The concept of Maxwell was created during the times the cast for Dimitri Chronicles was expanding considerably. He was supposed to be a side-kick to the main character in similar fashion of Sonic and Tails in the Sega games. However, over time, his personality gradually developed into what it is today. In initial drafts for the character, Maxwell was an orphan whose stoic and timid demeanor stemmed from his absence of self-confidence from feeling unwanted. From the amount he talked, he was practically mute. This canid would be a powerless character that was later possessed by Rikai the Hedgehog, which granted Maxwell unstable ice powers at the cost of his sanity. His dormant power was then introduced, along with super-speed and energy manipulation. When he was revised, many things were scrapped. Maxwell's story has been rewritten four times. While the initial two versions were tasteless, the second revision became one of my greatest earlier achievements as a writer in terms of having nice ideas. His introductory arc, The Moonlight Pledge, ''serves as an enriched expansion of the concept. Maxwell has received positive feedback all-around. Not only did the character win two awards at once, but his design in particular garnered some attention from others. I like Maxwell a lot, so that makes me happy! Relationships with Other Characters Friends and Allies * '''Team Prinus' ** Dimitri Prinus the Echidna (best friend) ** Ramonna the Hedgehog (best friend) * Scalar the Cheetah * Jasmine the Bat * The Dreamcasters ** Lazuli the Fox ** Lapis the Fox Neutral * Colin the Wolf (mixed feelings) Enemies * Rikai the Hedgehog * The 'Genesis '(formerly) ** Fantasmo * The 'Saturnites '(formerly) Fun Facts *Maxwell's name is a tribute to the author's first protagonist in his earliest stories. *How in the world he is able to control his body-temperature in hot places with his clothing is a mystery. *His favorite season is Winter. *Much like his best friend, Maxwell has a voracious appetite. *Despite being stupidly brave for fighting for whom he loves, he does have many childish fears. Category:Males Category:Foxes